


Still a Kiss

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it's still the same old story<br/>A fight for love and glory<br/>A case of do or die<br/>The world will always welcome lovers<br/>As time goes by..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Consider it a breather from the UST in my other fics. And remember to brush your teeth afterwards if you don't want cavities.

Their eyes meet across the room and for an instant, it's just the two of them. No one else matters, no one else even exists except for James and he, their shared smiles bridging the distance of the room more surely than any words. It's like this every time, Michael thinks, his smile widening just a hair as James looks over his shoulder for a moment too long, long enough to draw a curious glance or two. They only saw each other an hour ago, and here they are, seeking each other out like the pair of love-sick fools they are, tangled up in one another like they've actually been bound together by the gossamer threads of their love.

Michael was never a poet before James. He blames their Fridays home in peace, either watching the telly or reading quietly, sprawled on the couch and over each other, James draped over his chest with a boneless grace that speaks of comfort and familiarity, a love that was there between them long before either of them actually opened his eyes. When Michael's on the road -- too much, he thinks sometimes, but James has gotten good at sneaking out to see him on location and at film festivals without drawing too much attention, so at least they're making that work for now -- but when Michael's on the road, he dives into those soft and quiet memories to tide him through the long nights that stretch interminable and empty after James hangs up the phone. Michael wonders, and not for the first time, if James does the same on his end.

"Penny for your thoughts." And there's James, next to him, arm sliding around Michael's waist easily as Michael's arm goes over his shoulder. "You're looking mighty happy there, Fassbender."

"Just hoping you've been working on those stretching exercises I taught you," Michael says with a devilish grin. "Wouldn't want you to pull anything important later on tonight when we get home."

James laughs, a snort that turns into a chuckle; it's enough to make Michael giggle a little in return, and they turn a few more heads, but only in passing. Everyone's used to this, used to them, being all over each other like a pair of children. Of course, they haven't a clue how much they're missing, and that makes Michael giggle all the more.

James must get what has Michael feeling so mischievous, because he laughs a little harder, face pressed into Michael's shoulder. "You're impossible," he says.

Michael has to let go of James after a while, because if he doesn't, he'll make a fool out of himself in public. It's just a thing, one of those side effects that loving James has wrought in him. And Michael's good with it. Except for times like this, when he just wants to kiss the man he loves like he's planning on spending the rest of his life perfecting the art.

And Michael would, too, only he wants to keep this theirs for just a while yet. Just his and James's, shared with only a select few of their family and friends. A tiny, perfect, private world, with no articles in the Daily Mail and no paps trying to catch a shot of them shopping for groceries. It's the closest they're ever going to get to being a normal couple, and they're both grabbing hold of it with two hands apiece.

James excuses himself and wanders off, looking meaningfully in the direction of the loo. It's silly that they've been reduced to clandestine snogs at parties, but at the same time it's a bit thrilling. Michael hasn't felt this young and happy in so long, and he knows it's all because of James.

They meet in the hall, James tugging Michael behind a decorative screen and pulling him down by the neck. James is grinning, lacing the fingers of one hand with the fingers of one of Michael's, and then they're kissing. finally.

It's a soft touch at first, like a prayer of thanks to whatever god brought them together. Then they deepen it at the same time, tongues meeting halfway on a sigh. Michael squeezes James's hand once, twice, and hums into the kiss as he sways closer, caught in James's orbit for a few blissful seconds.

Finally, they break apart, smiling at each other.

"We should go back," James said.

Michael kisses their joined fingers. "Not just yet," is all he says.


End file.
